The present invention relates generally to programming services, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer products for implementing content conversion and presentation services.
In many television (TV) and Internet Protocol television (IPTV) applications, there is often voluminous text displayed on the TV display screen such as, but not limited to, news (e.g., Yahoo® news, etc.) e-commerce applications (e.g., Ebay®, Amazon®, etc.), commercials with product descriptions, etc. to provide the viewer with various types of information. The presentation of this textual information can often be difficult to view and therefore can be counter-intuitive, distracting and disturbing for the viewer to visually read on the TV screen.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to present on-screen information in which a viewer has interest and need, and is presented in a manner that assists the viewer in discerning and possibly selecting from various on-screen content.